


With you

by Space_Violets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 but not the worst thing I've ever seen, Destiel - Freeform, Fix It Fic, M/M, i really got clowned into watching the finale because of some queerbait huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: “You can go now” Sam whispered, his hand on Dean’s heart.“Goodbye Sam” Dean choked out before slumping forward and taking his last breath.Castiel felt a scream coming from the back of his throat as his actual surroundings became clear...Another fix it fic for the finale because I'm upset :)))
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 46





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> I left the Destiel/Supernatural fandom 5 years ago and only came back because I thought they we're gonna be endgame *clown noises* Anyways I wrote this to feel better.

“You can go now” Sam whispered, his hand on Dean’s heart. 

“Goodbye Sam” Dean choked out before slumping forward and taking his last breath. 

***

Castiel felt a scream coming from the back of his throat as his actual surroundings became clear, the barn disappearing before his eyes. He checked his surroundings once again, like he always did when coming out of the nightmares the empty put into his head. He had 5 minutes until they created a new scene to torture him. 10 minutes if he worked to fight it off. There was always dying. So much pain and dying. Sometimes Jack. Sometimes Sam. Every once in a while himself. But usually Dean. 

He let out a shaky breath, remembering the last time he saw him. He had felt so elated, so free when he came out. He never knew what love was, not until he met the Winchesters. Then he began feeling more, for Dean. He didn’t know when the shift from a “more profound bond” to being in love happened and trying to pinpoint it made his heart yearn. Even if he made it out of the empty someday, Dean could never love him back. Not like that. 

There was no point in fighting the nightmares so he braced himself for the next one when a bright light shone across the bleak horizon. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the light.  _ Why not?  _ He thought to himself,  _ It can’t be worse than here.  _ As he ran he felt his eyes becoming blurry as a new nightmare tried to work its way into his brain. He fought it as he approached the light which was coming from a hole in the ground. 

“Cas!” He heard Dean yelling. “Come back to us please.” Unsure if the voice was real or coming from his mind, Cas took a leap of faith and jumped. 

*** 

When Cas came to his senses his lungs were on fire and he felt a cold hand pressed to his forehead. “He’s still burning up.” He heard Dean muttering. 

“It’s only been two days, he’s going to be fine Dean.” Sam’s voice answered, sounding much farther away. 

Castiel coughed violently and opened his eyes. “Where am I?” He managed to get out. Dean leaped from where he was sitting, next to the bed Castiel was laying in and nearly tackled the other man before he could properly sit up. 

“You’re in the bunker.” Sam said. “We got you out of the empty.” Cas remembered the light and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean was still holding onto him but let go when Sam cleared his throat. “I’m going to go make some food, Cas you’re probably going to be starving when it catches up to you.” 

Cas shifted so he was sitting towards the edge of the bed. “Pulling me out of the empty made me human didn’t it?” He asked. Dean nodded. 

“I’m sorry. We’ll figure out a way to fix it.” 

“No Dean, it’s okay. I want to stay human. I want to grow old…” He couldn’t finish his sentence but the  _ with you  _ hung in the air. He took a deep breath, his body was still aching. “Dean, if me coming out made you uncomfortable, I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore. Say the word and I’ll leave. I-” His rambling was cut off by Dean grabbing Castiel’s face 

“Dammit Cas, I’m not uncomfortable because you’re gay. I reacted the way I did because I… I’ve been pushing these feelings inside me down for so long. First because I refused to accept the fact I like men and second because I thought you couldn’t love me back in that way. I didn’t think an angel could fall in love with a human.” Castiel looked into his eyes and Dean could sense the confusion coming from the other man. 

“Dean, what do you mean?” Castiel asked, his voice breaking slightly. Dean brought their foreheads together. 

“I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want everything.” 

Castiel brought their faces closer together, their lips almost touching. “I’m yours.” Dean bridged the gap, kissing him gently. 

A few moments later he pulled back, “Don’t ever sacrifice yourself for me ever again, got it?” Cas smiled sheepishly. 

“No promises” He said before pulling Dean into another kiss. 


End file.
